Landgrab
by Montanto
Summary: Ryouga meets a mysterious stranger who gives him a magic doorknob that allows him to go wherever he wants. With it he will never get lost again. Think there might be a catch?


This is based on an idea a friend of mine has been kicking around which he lent me for the time being to give it a test run. As always everything that isn't mine or my friend's belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her associates. I'd also like to thank my good friend CONTACT _Con-49CC61D23 Christopher Gwyn who helps me with my technobabble. So without further ado Montanto Studio's presents.

Landgrab

A Ranma Fanfic

By

Bill Morse

Chapter One: The Door

"Where on earth am I now!" Ryouga shouted in despair. As usual no one answered. He had been walking for most of the day and the heat and humidity of Hokkaido in March was beginning to get to him. He had just checked his map and knew Nerima should be only a day's hike away. That had been a week ago.

The sun had set about an hour earlier and it was getting too dark to travel. He was just about to unpack his tent when he saw a light through the woods. Curious he walked towards it.

It was a campsite in the middle of a small clearing. A boy, Ryouga's age was cooking over the fire. He turned when Ryouga entered the clearing.

"Hey there, friend," he smiled. "You don't know how glad I am to see another face out here. I'd feel rather stupid if I were the only one lost in Okinawa." 

"Okinawa?" Ryouga repeated.

"That's right, you look tired sit yourself down."

Ryouga walked around the fire. Studying his companion carefully. The boy didn't look like a threat. He was pretty scrawny in fact, with a mop of hair held out of his face with a black bandanna. The only thing that really caught Ryouga's attention was a certain degree of intensity as the boy's eyes met his gaze without blinking.

"Calm down, sport, I'm not going to bite you or anything," the boy laughed. "I'd be in for a world of hurt if I even tried."

"What do you mean?" Ryouga asked.

"Hey, just because I don't study a particular art doesn't mean I can't tell a fighter when I see one. Heck, pal, you have ki in spades."

"You can see ki?" Ryouga wondered how a boy who was obviously not a martial artist could even see Ki.

"Now, now, it's really kind of rude for us to ask all of these potentially prying questions without even being introduced, I'm Taro Urashima."

'"Ryouga Hibiki," Ryouga grumbled.

"Delighted to know you, Ryouga. Sit down and have a bite to eat. I have plenty," Taro smiled.

Ryouga sat down, never letting Taro out of his sight. "We're in Okinawa, you said?"

"That's right," Taro nodded.

"Not Hokkaido?"

"Considering the weather I somehow doubt it," Taro shook his head looking mildly amused.

"Damn!" Ryouga cursed.

"Something the matter?"

"I was hoping to get to Tokyo tomorrow and it's just a days walk west from Hokkaido now I'll never get to the Tendo Dojo!"

"My, such dedication. Sounds like you have a sweetie there."

Ryouga blushed not liking Taro's grin at all. "It's not like that! It's just I have to protect Akane from that, that, Ranma!"

"Ranma, huh? Sounds like bad news."

"The worst! He's a liar and a pervert and worst of all he steals bread."

"Ouch, the guy must be a right bastard. Drink some tea and tell me more."

Ryouga took a sip of the tea offered to him and began to the terrible story of the ongoing bread wars in junior high and how Ranma always beat him. Taro listened intently. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Ryouga but have you ever considered bagged lunches?" he broke in just as Ryouga's story was just beginning to get interesting.

"It's not about bread! He humiliated me in front to the rest of the school! When I finally called him out he ran away from our duel! Would he wait even a day longer for me to get there? No! He ran away to China and when I followed him there. . . . ."

"Yes?"

Ryouga paused, this was getting far too personal. "Nothing, nothing happened. I'm still trying to get my revenge. I haven't had any luck. Ranma's still good at trickery and running away."

"But you keep chasing him anyway," Taro prompted.

"Damn straight, he can't hide from me forever sooner or later he will . . . . "

"Ryouga? Do you mind if I ask a personal question? Stop me if I get out of line." 

"Go ahead," Ryouga nodded feeling a little suspicious. There was something about Taro's tone that set off all of his alarm bells.

"When you finally beat Ranma what are you going to do?"

"Do?"

"That's right. Will you be content with him begging for mercy and swearing his eternal fealty to you or do you plan to finish him off once and for all?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A reasonable one I would think," Taro filled a bowel with rice and stew and handed it to Ryouga.

Ryouga took it and ate in silence. He wasn't sure how to respond to the question. He hadn't even thought about what he would do once he had beaten Ranma. For the longest time he had dreamed of rescuing Akane from that joke of an engagement and they could live happily ever after. That was before he had met Akari. He was ashamed to admit he didn't have the slightest idea what he would do after he had beaten Ranma.

"I don't think you'll like to hear this but if you want my opinion, revenge is a sucker's game, anyway if it's just about bread is it really worth the bother?"

"It's not just about bread! Because of Ranma I've seen hell!" Ryouga growled.

"And here you are on earth to tell everyone about it. It's none of my business but I think you have a lot more potential then just pounding the crap out of some pigtailed jerk. I'm sorry I've offended you. I'll leave."

"What are you talking about? This is your campsite!" 

"No, I've said enough. Here, to show you there's no hard feelings I have something for you." Taro rummaged through his bag and produced a small red object – it was a doorknob.

"What that for?" Ryouga asked staring at it skeptically.

"For a door of course."

"I can see it's for a door. Door to what?"

Taro tossed the doorknob into the air and caught it. He studied it turning it around in his hand. He smiled when he finally looked up at Ryouga. "Well that is an interesting question. It could be a door to your house or it could be for one in the Tendou Dojo it could even be for . . . . . well if I had all the answers I wouldn't be lost in the middle of Hokkaido would I? Nice to meet you, Ryouga. Do help yourself to the rest of the food. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." Taro turned around and casually stuck the doorknob into a tree trunk. He disappeared into the shadows.

Ryouga watched the boy leave without saying anything. It was almost as if Taro had been swallowed up in the shadows. Taro's swift departure had taken him completely by surprise. It was almost a minute before something occurred to him. "Hey, how did you know Ranma had a pigtail?" He shouted running after Taro.

There was no answer. Ryouga stopped at the edge of the clearing. He didn't want to risk getting lost. Not at this hour. Especially since he had left his backpack by the fire. There was no sign of Taro at all. Out of curiosity he studied the doorknob still stuck in the tree. It looked as if it was made of red glass except it had yellow sparks floating around it. The glass knob was attached to a small metal spike as if Taro had intended to stick into something all along. Still curious he grabbed it and turned the doorknob.

A sudden shock from the doorknob made him let go in surprise. Fire flared out of it, producing the glowing outline of a door in the tree. Ryouga tapped on the doorknob there were no more sparks coming from it. Slowly he grabbed the doorknob again and opened the door.

A cool breeze struck him as he opened the door, a pleasant contrast to the heat and humidity of Okinawa. Ryouga tried to see what it was as if there was a field of smoke between him and the doorway. He passed his hand through the screen. Nothing happened though he could sense a difference in temperature.

Ryouga walked back to the campsite and stamped out the fire, covering it with dirt for good measure. He picked up his backpack and walked through the door.

He found himself in the hallway of a perfectly ordinary house. He turned around just in time to see the last light of the door disappearing.

A dog ran around the corner barking loudly. "Shirokiro? Ryouga whispered when he saw the dog's unique markings, "Shirokiro is that really you?" Shirokiro barked in agreement.

Before he could run to hug the dog a pile of stuff came falling down on him, knocking him over. A slip of paper floated down in front of him. He grabbed it as he crawled out of the wreckage. It was a note:

"Dear Ryouga.

I was worried about burglars while I went shopping so I set some traps. I made you some fresh lunch. I should be home in time for dinner.

Love Mom.

"I'm home? Ryouga whispered. He ran to the kitchen with Shirokiro close behind him. On the table was a bowel of dried up Ramen covered with mildew. The doorknob was lying next to it. Ryouga stooped down to pick it up. He studied it for a second time. It was just an ordinary red crystal doorknob attached to a three-inch long spike. It no longer had the yellow specks floating around in it. "I'm home! I made it home all by myself!" 

# # # # 

"Are you sure you have everything, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked concerned.

"Yeah Kasumi," I've got my snacks, thermos, sleeping bag, tent and my portable heater. The only problem is I finished 'Tale of the Genji' after Ryouga's last challenge."

Kasumi paused thinking for a moment. "I may have just the thing. Ranma-kun. It's not quite as long a read but it should be enough," She turned and ran up the stairs and returned with a large thick volume.

Ranma looked at the book. "'War and Peace'? Is it any good?"

"Does it matter?"

Ranma shrugged flipping through the book. "Wow! Small print! Thanks Kasumi!"

"Did Ryouga challenge you again, Ranma?" Akane asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah. Funny thing is this is the first times I've ever gotten any of his challenges early enough for me to prepare. Not that it's ever mattered before.

"I don't understand, Ryouga hasn't challenged you in months."

Maybe he's learned a new technique, you how excited he gets," Kasumi suggested.

# # # #

What do you think Ryouga is going to do?" Akane asked as she helped Ranma lay down the Picnic blanket.

"No Idea, we should find out in a few days." Ranma began to unpack the picnic basket Kasumi had prepared.

"But I still can't see why he wants to fight you at all. I mean, I thought you two were getting along. Why does he want to fight you again now?"

"Yeah, we were getting along, in a best enemies sorta way! Otherwise how should I know? I just hope he gets here soon; I can think of other things to do for my weekend. I don't know why he even bothers anymore. He knows I'll beat him."

"All I know is that you keep running away, Saotome." Ranma and Akane turned to see Ryouga walking towards them well rested and clean. "Try not to act too surprised, Ranma," Ryouga grinned cracking his knuckles. After all this time you're finally going to get what's coming too you."

"Ryouga! What are you doing here?"

"I thought my letter of challenge made it clear Saotome," Ryouga growled.

"No, I mean what are you doing here now? You got to one of your challenges on time!"

"That's not important Ranma what matters is you're not running away from me again!"

"You stopped getting lost? Oh, Ryouga I'm so happy for you! Akane shouted.

"Akane?" Ryouga stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Ranma set up. We didn't expect you until at least . . . .well. . . . . later!" How did you do it?" 

"Well, Akane, I, it's like this I don't get lost anymore."

"Learn to read a map, Ryouga?" Ranma quipped earning an evil glare from Ryouga and Akane."

"If you must know, Ranma, I still get lost I just have a device that gets me back home or wherever I want to go," Ryouga growled.

"I'm happy to hear that Ryouga but are you sure this a good thing? I mean remember the time your global positioning tracker exploded and don't forget the compass accident, " Akane shuddered just thinking about it.

"No, It works I've been using it all week, see?" Ryouga produced the doorknob and showed it to the others.

"A doorknob, this is the solution to all of your problems, a doorknob?" Ranma sniffed. "How does that take you back home?"

"I'll show you, follow me," Ryouga walked towards a nearby telephone pole and stuck the doorknob into it. "Watch carefully," he ordered turning the knob. Ranma and Akane gasped as the outline of the door flared into reality. "Come on you can come to the dojo with me. Ryouga grinned smugly. They all walked through the door together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ryouga, what is this place?" Akane asked looking around.

"I . . . I . .. Don't know," Ryouga stammered.

"You don't know? First you tell us you don't get lost anymore and now you don't know where we are? Ranma shouted. "The first time your confident enough to take people with you and you take us . . .. Somewhere else?"

They were standing in a lobby that looked as if it had been designed by a collaboration of Parrish and Escher and seemed to go on forever in all directions.

"Well? Get us out of here." Ranma growled angrily.

"How do I do that?" Ryouga demanded defensively.

"Please, Ryouga, that magic doorknob. If it got us here it should be able to take us back to Nerima shouldn't it?" Akane asked.

"Oh yeah right, the doorknob," Ryouga laughed as he reached in his pocket. A minute later his search became more frantic.

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"I don't understand it's always returned to my pocket or shown up on a nearby table." Ryouga stammered.

"You lost it?" 

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Please would you both be quiet. I think I see some people in the distance. Maybe we can ask them. " Akane said trying to break up a potential fight.

The walk took longer then they expected. Finally after what felt like several hours they reached a reception desk. A woman dressed in a red kimono with her face painted white with ruby lips and two black dots where her eyebrows should be sat behind it typing. "Welcome to the Gormangast building, who is your appointment with?" she asked looking down at the trio as they came into view.

"Appointment? Ryouga looked puzzled.

"You can't have gotten into the building without an appointment. Who are you here to see?"

"Please, Ma'am, we got here by accident. We don't know why we're here," Akane tried to explain.

"It is impossible to get here by accident. One can only get here by design, so someone planned your arrival. Now who are you here to see? Mr. Alsharious? Mr. Vanderveckan? Mr. Tamlin? Mr. Ossian? Mr. Urashima? Mr. Virgil?"

"Urashima! I know Urashima!" Ryouga exclaimed.

"Name please."

"Uh . . . . .. Ryouga Hibiki," Ryouga stammered.

"Oh yes, Mr. Urashima is expecting you and your friends, Mr. Hibiki. If you would just go to the third door to your left, and do hurry, Mr. Urashima does not like to be kept waiting.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

At the other side of a door was a large office. While it was small enough to see the walls it was far too large to go with the door they had entered. At the far end was a wall of video screens, in front of these was an immense wooden desk where a man was talking on a phone. It was Taro though he looked several years older than he had been the last time Ryouga had seen him. He hung up the minute he saw them enter.

"Ah, Ryouga, fantastic to see you again and Miss Tendou and Mr. Saotome with you as well I'm delighted to meet you both."

Ah, thank you Mr. Urashima but I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage. What are we doing here?" Akane asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry but it completely slipped my mind when I gave it to him," Taro smiled producing the doorknob with a wave of his hand. "When Ryouga uses this portable gate generator it does indeed take him wherever he wants to go. However it's programmed to take you here to Gormangast whenever more then one person enters the portal. I tell you, I'd forget my own head if it wasn't screwed on."

"You make it sound like you expected us to come here. What do you want us for?" Ranma demanded.

"I think it would be better if I showed you," Taro smiled leading them to yet another door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You see, essentially my company is in the door business. Taro explained as he led the three out onto a lush golden plain that went as far as the eye could see. "Imagine, if you will, being able to connect doors between neighborhoods, countries, planets, galaxies even universes, get anywhere you want to go in an instant. The end result is what my company likes to refer to as the trillion, trillion, worlds. That's trillion to the power of trillion - a trillion trillions, a trillion times." he added as an afterthought.

"That's impossible." Akane exclaimed.

"No, just highly unlikely, " Taro replied. "Anyway this world you're looking at is one of our fixer uppers. About a thousand years ago all life except for some bacteria and lichens were wiped out due to a man-made plague. We've been terraforming it ever since. We just added animals a century ago, nothing big yet just rabbits and guinea pigs and such, as well as a few predators for the sake of the food chain. In a matter of fact it might be a good idea for us to leave. The dominant predators do most of their hunting right about now. Are any of you hungry?

As if on cue there was frantic rustling in the grass and a dozen rabbits burst out followed by snarling beasts.

"The dominant predators here are Chihuahuas? Ranma asked staring down at the yapping dogs incredulously.

"Well, they do hunt in packs," Taro replied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The cafeteria of the Gormangast building was as big as the lobby. People and creatures of every possible variety mingled gathering food. Ishimaru smiled as he looked at his guest's reaction. "Take whatever you want, my treat," he smiled. "Keep away from everything that isn't typed in black on the menu and you'll be okay."

Serving food was what looked like a giant slug the color of an over-ripe banana. Four eyestalks surrounded a 'mouth' with several tentacles hanging underneath. It used one of the tentacles to pick up a spoon to serve. It stared at Akane. "Ahhkaahnee Tehhnndohh?" it gurgled.

"Er, ah, yes?" Akane replied not sure how to respond.

The slug produced what looked like a small plastic board and handed it to her. "Shhihhhnn?" It asked.

Akane stared at the item give to her in surprise. Underneath type she could not recognize was a picture of her smiling dressed in a soiled apron waving a spoon. At least it looked like her - the girl in the picture had bushier hair, with long thin colorful beaded braids hanging down over her ears and down her back. A small circle of what looked like micro circuitry was imbedded in her skin just above her right eyebrow.

"Its not her." Akane looked up top see Ishimaro talking to the slug.

The slug belched in confusion.

"Yes, yes. I know she looks like her and I'm sure she's just as good a cook but she hasn't written anything"

The slug looked shocked. It made a low retching noise as it turned back towards Akane.

"He wants to know if you ever considered writing a cookbook." Ishimaro smiled. Ranma and Ryouga turned pale.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You still haven't told why you brought us here, Mr. Urashima," Akane asked as they returned to the office.

Haven't I? I'm sorry I thought it was obvious. My fault entirely I'm sure. I do have a tendency to ramble occasionally. All right I'll cut to the chase - take a look at the monitors."

Ryouga, Akane and Ranma looked at the monitors for the first time in amazement. All of them had pictures of them in them. One of Ranma in a straitjacket screaming profanities, Akane dressed in blue struggling through a snowstorm sword in hand. A female Ranma playing the violin, Ryouga dressed in some sort of bioorganic armor. Ranma holding Shampoo in a passionate kiss, Akane dressed in a military uniform with a sadistic smile on her face. Ryouga with his expanding muscles ripping through his clothes as his skin turned green. An adult Akane and Ukyou dressed in lab coats taking notes in front of several large computers with the logo, RANMA written on the side.

"I've been watching you and your friends for some time. "Taro smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Quite a few of you in fact and after quite a bit of research my associates and I realized that people like you are just the types I'm," He was interrupted by a small explosion. He turned around just in time to see a rising mushroom cloud on one of the monitors. "Well, no need to keep an eye on that one anymore," he smiled sadly.

"Mr. Urashima?"

"Oh right, as I was saying because of the creation of the trillion, trillion, worlds we're talking about quite a bit of real estate. Quite a bit of cheap real estate, and it's my company's desires to make sure that every person gets all of the land they would ever need, for a tiny finder's fee of course."

"But why do you need us?" Ryouga asked. 

"Because just because my company was founded by altruistic people does not mean it was founded by idiots. We are very much aware of the human condition and therefore see the need to protect our agents both in the field and in sales situations. I think martial artists would be suited for the purpose, don't you?" 

"What's in it for us?"

"The cleansing of your soul? Just kidding, what's in it for you is adventure and challenges, not to mention the money. I can throw you all a favor here and there. Here's one to show my good faith," Taro tossed Ranma a small card.

"Are you serious?" Ranma gasped after he and Akane looked at the contents of the card.

Taro smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Welcome to Nekohaten is anything . . . Airen! . . . .Akane. " Shampoo smiled as the two walked into the Nekohaten.

"Uh, Hi, Shampoo, is the Old gh. . . . .er I mean is your great grandmother in?" Ranma asked after receiving a glare from Akane.

"Yes, Son-in-law, what can I do for you today?" Cologne called from the cash register.

"What I wanted to know is, ah, is, well," Ranma stammered.

"What Ranma wanted to know is if there was anything you would be willing to take in exchange for annulling the kiss of marriage?" Akane broke in.

"Annul the kiss of marriage? I have to admire son-in-law's sense of humor. What could you two offer me to even consider breaking 3000 years of Amazon law?"

"Ah….." Ranma stammered fumbling through his pockets, " how about an Amazon nation?" He asked as he handed Cologne the card.


End file.
